12:51
by Orange Inferno
Summary: AU BBxRae: Garfield Logan makes a bet with Victor Stone; he bets he can win any girl's heart, including Rachael Roth.
1. 12:51

**Remember when I said I wasn't gonna do another AU for a while...yeah, hehe, I lied. **

**O.O**

_Talk to me now I'm older  
>Your friend told you 'cause I told her<br>Friday nights have been lonely  
>Change your plans and then phone me. <em>

**O.O**

_Rachael Roth happily swung on the swings, her pigtails flying about as she soared through the air. Her electric blue eyes were bright with happiness and a smile had made her way to her face. A strap to her jumper was loose and the smile she bore showed off a newly missing tooth. Her mother, Arella Roth, happily chatted on the bench with the Marie Logan. Arella and Marie had arranged a play date between Marie's son- Garfield Logan- and Rachael. Instead of the desired results, though, Rachael was happily swinging by herself and Garfield was socializing with all the other kids on the playground. _

"_Hey, Roth!" a voice called out to Rachael. _

"_What do you-" Rachael was met with a mud cake to the face, courtesy of Garfield. Rachael stopped swinging, tears threatening to escape. _

"_Haha! You should see your-OOF! Owww!" Garfield said in pain, as Rachael kicked him in his nether regions. _

_And from that day forth, Rachael Roth and Garfield Logan were declared enemies. _

**O.O**

"Kori!" Rachael snapped, as her red headed foreign friend continued to blab about her "adventure" at the mall last weekend. Kori Anders was a tall girl with tanned skin. She had long, flowing, lovely red hair and beautiful green eyes that seemed to light up in the presence of something "good". She often wore bright, flashy colors and summery clothes. She was from a country far, far away and had a slight accent that was barely detectable, unless you squinted real hard. Rachael Roth, on the other hand, was the opposite; She had pale, almost ghostly skin, short black hair, and navy blue eyes. She had a cold, calculating, monotonous voice and a permanent scowl etched on her face. She often wore dark colors and autumn clothes.

"I am sorry. Was I boring you?" Kori said innocently. Rachael sighed and shook her head, her onyx locks shaking with her too.

"No. I'm just tired Kori." Rachael said, locking her locker up.

"Oh. I am sorry for your fatigue then, Rachael." Kori said, bowing. The naïve innocence of her friend made a small smile appear on the always gloomy girl. That is, until Garfield Logan walked by. The scowl returned to her face and she narrowed her eyes at the tall, blonde boy. He was one of the so called "bad kids". He hung out with the wrong crowd, broke rules and was the all around prankster. Two years ago he dyed his hair green. His mother of course made him shave it off, and it was slowly growing back. Rachael hated him every since that play date at the park with him eleven years ago, and he did too. They were sworn enemies, often throwing snide comments at each other in the halls, or in Garfield's case, pulling pranks on Rachael.

"Hey Roth, how's the cult going?" Garfield snickered, receiving laughter from his friends.

"It's going better than your GPA." Rachael retorted, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"Whatever Roth."

"Goodbye Logan." Rachael sneered, walking off into the other direction with Kori.

"He is a cruel, cruel boy." Kori said, giving him a dirty look.

"You're telling me." Rachael scoffed, as they ascended from the High School. The Californian sun was shining down on the two as they began their trek home. Kori was Rachael's neighbor, which was how they became friends in the first place.

**.Flashback. **

_Rachael peered out of the window, curiosity painted on her childish face. A moving truck was parked across the street from her house, and a family of four were beginning to get out of a car. First, a largely built man with gleaming red hair, then a tall woman with black hair. Next was a girl with jet black hair and the same tan skin as her parents. Rachael could tell she got her looks from her mother. Last, but certainly not least, was a red headed girl who looked to be about eight years old; the same age as Rachael. She had a stuffed elephant in her hands and a pleasant smile on her face. _

"_Mother!" Rachael called out, not taking her eyes on the new neighbors. _

"_Yes sweetheart?" a faint voice called back from the kitchen. _

"_There's a new family across the street! May I go visit them?" Rachael said, excitement in her voice. _

"_Sure honey. Just look both ways and be careful." her mother's voice replied. Rachael rolled her eyes. _

"_Yes, of course mom. I'm a big girl!" she said quickly, opening the door to her house. Next door, Garfield Logan was playing with his friends in the front yard. Once he saw Rachael emerge from her house, an evil smile spread across his lips. He quickly muttered something to his friends and they returned the same evil smile. His friends ran off to the back of the house to retrieve the item that Garfield had asked for. _

"_Hey, Roth!" Garfield called out, a reckless grin on his face. Raven glanced in his direction, sighing when she saw the caller of her name. _

"_What do _you _want Garfield?" Rachael said, exasperated. _

"_Oh, just turn about 45 degrees." _

"_What are you-" Suddenly, Raven could feel a blast of icy cold water hitting her body like a torpedo. By the time they were done spraying water at her she was soaking wet. Anger boiled up in Rachael but before she could wrestle the little brat to the ground, a new voice began on a rant. _

"_That is not nice!" the same red headed girl said angrily, stomping over to Garfield. The blonde boy just laughed along with his friends. _

"_Yea? So aren't a lot of things ginger." Garfield said, doubling over in laughter. This only seemed to enrage the tall girl even more, her face turning red. _

"_I assure you that this will not be nice either." the girl said. With that, she punched Garfield in the stomach and marched over to Rachael, who was holding back tears of anger and embarrassment. _

"_What is your name?" the girl said softly. _

"_R-Rachael Roth." she sniffled, glaring at Garfield, who was clutching his stomach in pain. _

"_My name is Kori Anders. Come, let us get you inside." Kori replied, leading her into Rachael's house. And ever since that day, the two were inseparable._

**.Flashback. **

"So, what'd you get on your science exam?" Rachael asked Kori as they passed a 7/11.

"I received an 89." Kori said shamefully.

"That's not bad!" Rachael said reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Of course not." Rachael replied, to which Kori smiled. She was very glad indeed that Kori was rather naïve. Rachael fiddled with a button on her coat as they passed the library, running a hand through her jet black hair. A familiar chorus of laughter was heard behind them and Rachael groaned. It was Garfield again. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kori balling up her fists.

"I do not like them." Kori hissed.

"Neither do I, but I'd rather be civil than stoop down to their level." Raven whispered back as Garfield and his friends caught up with Rachael and Kori.

"You are right Rachael." Kori said stiffly as Garfield shoved past them. He smirked at the raven haired beauty as she scowled at him.

"Sup losers?" Garfield said, his messy hair in his eyes.

"I think that comment should be directed at you." Rachael said wryly.

"I dunno. I mean, at least I get dates." Garfield teased. Rachael's blood was boiling. His comment reminded her of Malchior, someone she did _not _want to think about.

"Yeah. The trashy, wasted, STD infected kind." Rachael shot back.

"Where's your excuse?" That comment sent Rachael over the edge as she ran at Garfield, fists clenched. Luckily Kori caught her by the arm and restrained her, Rachael struggling to get free.

"Lemme punch him." Rachael growled, glaring at him as he laughed at Rachael.

"Violence is never the answer, it-"

"Oh, hi there Kori. When are you going back to your country. You're a little bit of a sore thumb here." Garfield said. Fury was conveyed across Kori's face, and with a sick smile she released Rachael.

"Please. You're like 5 feet tall how much damage do you think- FUCK!" Garfield moaned, as he crumpled the the ground, holding his nether regions. Just like eleven years ago.

"Garfield, Garfield, Garfield. After eleven years, you'd think you'd know not to fuck with me." Rachael said, tsking, as she walked away.

"Like anyone would ever wanna fuck you." Garfield laughed, still on the ground. Rachael paused and turned around ever so slowly.

"And you're an exception?" she said, punching him in the eye. With that, she walked off in the direction of her house, a slight smile playing on her chapped lips. Finally, one of his friends spoke up.

"Gar. I think you just got pwned."

"Shut the fuck up."

**O.O**

Kori was sprawled out on Rachael's rug, the gothic teenager herself sitting on her bed in a lotus position. Papers were spread across the floor, as the two went through their homework. Kori's strong point was math, whilst Rachael's was English. Kori was helping Rachael with her math assignment and Rachael was helping Kori with an English assignment due next Wednesday.

"So, all you have to do is summarize the book." Rachael said, flipping through Kori's rough draft.

"I have not yet finished the book." Kori admitted. Rachael sighed. Kori was never good at reading, and she had a pretty good excuse. But that didn't mean Rachael didn't get frustrated with her foreign friend from time to time.

"Uh, alright. What book were you supposed to read?" Rachael asked. The gothic girl was in AP English, while Kori was in regular English.

"I believe it was a book named Animal Farm." Kori answered. Rachael let out a relieved sigh. Luckily, it was a book she had already read. Pulling out a red pen from her pencil case, she wrote something down on looseleaf.

"Well, that's an easy one. Animal farm was a symbolism for communism." Rachael said, handing Kori a piece of paper with the summary of the book on it. There was a gentle knock on the door and in walked Rachael's grandmother. She had been her caretaker ever since Rachael's mother died five years ago.

**.Flashback. **

_Tears stained the young girl's face as she stared at the motionless body in the coffin. Kori stood by Rachael's side as she sobbed. Too soon, was the thought that raced through Rachael's mother was only 34 years old, and she had died of a blood clot. Rachael was to be taken on her grandmother's wing now. _

"_Goodbye...mommy." Rachael whispered as the coffin was closed. _

**.Flashback.**

"Dinner's almost ready, girls." her grandmother said gingerly.

"Thanks grandma." Rachael replied, not taking her eyes off of Kori's English homework.

**O.O**

**Weak ending to a chapter, I get it. **


	2. Hotel Yorba

**Yeah. Sorry this took so long, I was at a hotel in Florida for vacation and it turns out you had to pay for internet. I know, total rip off. I'm starting my Chell costume for Halloween. The portal gun's gonna be a bitch to make, but it'll be worth it. **

**O.O**

_Well its 1 2 3 4  
>take the elevator<br>at the hotel yorba  
>I'll be glad to see you later<br>all they got inside is vacancy_

**O.O**

"Friday night it is." Garfield Logan said with a grin as he handed a girl his number. His best friend, Victor Stone, stared on in amazement. Victor was tall- around six feet four inches- with a muscular build. He was African American and had chestnut brown eyes, an ever present smile on his face. Garfield and him had been best friends since they met in elementary school, right after Garfield dumped apple juice on Rachael Roth's head. The girl Garfield was flirting with giggled and skipped away, an ecstatic grin on her face.

"How do you do that?" Victor said in bewilderment. Garfield laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can win any girl's heart." he said smugly. To this, Victor grinned. An idea was forming in his head...

"Any girl?"

"Any girl." he replied.

"Okay, let's make a bet on it." Victor said.

"Alright. What's the bet?"

"I bet you fifty bucks that you can't win Rachael Roth's heart in one month." Victor said. It was an impossible task, they both hated each other after all, but Garfield was stubborn and Victor knew that he would accept the bet either way, earning him an easy fifty dollars. Garfield seemed to hesitate for a moment before giving in.

"And if I do win Rachael's heart?"

"I'll double the fifty bucks." Victor said confidently.

"You have a deal." Garfield replied, shaking his friend's hand.

**O.O**

"Do I really have to be here?" Rachael groaned as Kori looked through the racks.

"Please Rachael, I need assistance in carrying the bags." Kori said patiently as she handed the gothic girl a handful of clothes. She sighed but said nothing more on the matter as the red headed girl shoved more clothes into her hands. It was pretty much useless to argue with Kori when she was in one of her 'shopping moods'.

"What are these for anyway?" Rachael mumbled as Kori threw a pink sweater at her. The red head shrugged and pranced around the store, picking out clothes of the pink variety. After a twenty more agonizing minutes, Kori was finished playing dress up and they left the store, dozens of bags in tow. Somehow, the peppy teenager was still teeming with energy, Rachael, meanwhile was exhausted.

"Oh Rachael! Was this not delightful?" Kori said happily as she paid for two sodas.

"Define delightful." Rachael said darkly.

"Delightful means fun. I thought you knew that." Kori said innocently. Rachael groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Thank you Kori." she sighed.

"You are very welcome!" Kori giggled.

"Hey there Rachael!" an annoyingly familiar voice suddenly said, surprising both girls.

"You want me to kick your ass again?" Rachael growled, not bothering to turn around. Garfield put on his best fake smile and shook his head.

"I just came to make amends." he said, still grinning. Rachael scoffed.

"Like hell you did. What do you really want?" she replied.

"I'm telling the truth!" Garfield said, now frustrated.

"Yeah fucking right. Good bye Garfield." Rachael said stoically, grabbing Kori's bags. On that note, she began walking away, furiously eying the bags in her hand. Kori meanwhile, glared at Garfield as she stood up.

"I do not know what you are planning, but I can say leave my friend alone, you wicked boy." Kori said, throwing her drink into his face as she walked away. Victor laughed from behind him, nearly collapsing on the floor. You could practically see steam rushing out of Garfield's ears as he wiped his face off with his sleeve. He glared at Victor, who was now dabbing tears from his eyes as he laughed.

"You got...you got rejected twice!" Victor laughed, trying to catch his breath. Garfield growled at him and grabbed a napkin from the table.

"Whew. Good luck with that bet man." Victor said, after finally catching his breath.

**O.O**

"What's he up to now?" Rachael growled as she and Kori sat on her bed. The dark girl was still furious at the audacity of Garfield, but at the same time, curious as to what he was up to. Right now, Rachael was furiously tearing apart papers on her bed, while Kori concentrated on her homework.

"I suspect nothing of the good type." Kori returned, glaring at Garfield's house.

"It never is." Rachael sighed. Reaching over to her nightstand, Rachael grabbed her book bag and pulled out a math binder. It was better to just forget about the incident and try and do homework. After all, it was probably just a joke. Before she could grab a pencil, though, a large, gray rock crashed through her bedroom window. Kori barely manged to dodge out of the way and Rachael furiously peaked her head out of the window.

"What the hell?" she screamed at Garfield, who was innocently waving to her from her front lawn.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" Rachael shouted, throwing the rock back at Garfield. Squeaking, he ran out of the way, the rock just barely grazing his shoulder.

"Get off of my lawn you psychopathic lunatic!" Rachael shouted, taking any thing she could find and throwing it at him. Taking the hint, the boy ran screaming from Rachael's lawn and into his own house.

**O.O**

**So short! So painfully short. This chapter was...not my best, I'll admit it. Hopefully, next one will be better and longer. **

**Angel-of-Energy: Hello! Thank you for waltzing upon my story! **

**Bearrose: Thank you! Victor made an appearance today, and Robin'll make an appearance next chapter. **

**Raven2k8: Hooray for smart remarks! Thank you very much for the review! **

**Black rose-raven angel: Haha yeah. Thank you very much! **

**Erra Fawkes13: What an honor! Thank you very much! Most of the Aus on Teen Titans paints Beast Boy as this sweet, sensitive dude and that's...no. **

**Lover Not A Hater: Thank you! **

**FelynxTiger: I suppose, but he'll be a dork sometime soon. Thanks for the review! **

**Peyton Adalyn: Thank you very much! **

**The Cretin: Lol, more like Pepsi. I run on that shit. I'm workin on three, plus a portal gun and creating Chell's costume from Portal AND school starts soon so I have to read some books which makes me a VERY busy girl. Nah, I haven't read it; I've spent all my money on supplies and a tablet. Thank you very much for reviewing! **

**Teentitangirl25: It's okay! I may have been a tad bit late myself...nevertheless, thank you very much! **

**Polar Purple: Thank you! UPDATED UPDATED UPDATED. **

**Flying786: Thank you very much! **


	3. All Hands Against His Own

**Even though he's a moronic idiot who tried to kill me, I love Wheatly. But who the hell doesn't? Oh by the way, if you can get all of the easter eggs I hid in here, then you deserve a brownie. The trippy kind if you're into that stuff. It doesn't have anything to do with...well if you know what it is, you know what I mean.**

**O.O**

_He found the sky had turned to gray,  
>And the clouds start rollin' in,<br>Got no use for what they say,  
>Got no use for where they've been,<em>

**O.O**

"Damn Garfield." Rachael mumbled underneath her breath as she cut the piece of silver duct tape. Kori had left a couple of hours ago and Rachael was trying to duct tape her window up before the rain started. Glass was shattered on her maroon carpet and books were scattered across her desk. Next door, Rachael's grandmother was talking to Marie Logan about the damage he had done to her window. From where she was, Rachael could see Marie giving her grandmother an ashamed look and shaking her head. After placing the last strip of tape on her window, she exhaled and looked over her work. It looked messy and ghetto and just staring at it made Rachael's blood boil. Deciding glaring at it wasn't going to solve anything, the pale teenager closed the curtains and flipped on a light. Her room was an untidy mess, clothes and books strewn everywhere. It was in no way the condition Rachael would have preferred it to be in. There was a gentle knock on Rachael's door and before she could say anything, Garfield walked in, his hands shoved in his pockets. Rachael rolled her eyes "What? You wanna destroy the rest of my room too?" Rachael said mockingly as Garfield glared at her.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you over the sound of glass underneath my feet." Rachael replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry." he repeated, this time a tad bit louder. Rachael appeared to mull it over before smiling.

"You are not forgiven. Get the hell out of my house." she said, pushing him out of her door frame.

"What? But-but! You smiled!"

"What can I say? I'm a lovely little actress." Rachael replied, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

**O.O**

"Mrs. Logan offered to pay for the damage done to your window." Rachael's grandmother, Caroline, said as the two sat at the dinner table.

"Good." Rachael said curtly, pecking at her food.

"You know he didn't mean it." Caroline sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Rachael snorted sarcastically.

"He's a nice boy, really." Caroline tried. This time, Rachael nearly choked on her food.

"Like hell." Rachael muttered beneath her breath.

"Language, Rachael!" Caroline hissed.

"Look, I'm not really hungry. I'm just gonna go upstairs." Rachael replied. Caroline merely sighed and nodded.

"Don't forget to do your homework." she said.

"Already done." Rachael replied, already at the top of the stairs. That being said, she walked into her room, dreary eyed, and glared at the duct taped window she so despised.

"Stupid window." she muttered, picking up papers from the ground. She really did need to clean her room; it was quite messy after all. And littered with glass. Sitting cross legged on her bed, she pulled her laptop closer to her and typed in her password. Once that was done, Rachael opened her email, where she was counting on seeing an email from Kori on how to solve a specific math problem. Instead, however, she found an email from someone whom she least expected and least desired.

_To: _

_From: _

_Ur a evil person u no that? _

Eye twitching from the lack of intelligence in that sentence, Rachael clicked reply.

_To: _

_From: _

_I may be evil, but I sure as well have a higher IQ than you, making me a better person. _

Clicking send, she gave herself a small smile. She deserved it after all. A half a minute later, another email from Garfield was in her inbox.

_To: _

_From: _

_good, I was starting to think ud ignore this_

_To: _

_From: _

_If Darwin saw the human race now..._

_To: _

_From: _

_whos darwin?_

Rachael's eye twitched again. Had he even remotely paid attention during science? Or had he even glanced at his textbook _once _this year?

_To: _

_From: _

_Congratulations. You are officially a moron. _

_To: _

_From: _

_im not a moron_

_To: _

_From: _

_This entire string of emails begs to differ. _

_To: _

_From: _

_I resent that_

_To: _

_From: _

_Wow. Did you have to look at a thesaurus to figure that word out?_

_To: _

_From: _

_what the hells a thesurus? _

For the third time, Rachael's eye twitched. A demented, creepy smile appeared on Rachael's face and she closed her laptop. Never in her life had she met someone so moronic.

**O.O**

**I'm so sorry. I've been busy lately, what with preparing for school, my portal gun, babysitting, y'know, stuff like that. You might've noticed I changed my name. That was to keep **

**a certain girl I used to know from bothering me. By the way, if you happen to know any good revenge ideas, tell me. No one but me can call my sister fat, and I shall exact my revenge stealthily! **

**Teentitangirl25: S'kay! Thank you very much anyway! I enjoy being called funny! **

**PolarPurple: Thank you! **

**Flying786: Thank you very much! **

**Angel-of-Energy: That's cuz Vic is one of my favorite characters. He's like the cool, loose big bro while Robin's like the stiff tightass brother. And you shall see! I think it'll be hilarious, but whadda I know? I'm partial to my own humor. Thanks for the review!**

**Bearrose: Yeppers! Especially Kid Flash. Oh god. Most definitely. Thanks for the review. **

**Black rose-raven angel: What a gentleman. Anywho, thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: Thanks, it was relatively fun. I'm sporting a thousand bug bites, but, fun. At the rate TT is going, it won't be good for a while. I got around to ordering it, so it should be here next week. Anyways, thanks for the review! **

**Crazychick1313: Thank you! **

**Lpwriter4life: Thank you very much! **


	4. D is for Dangerous

**Am I the only one who doesn't understand the Miracle Whip commercials? By the way: Don't worry; Kid Flash and Robin are definitely in this fic. **

**O.O**

_D is for Delightful  
>And try and keep your trousers on<br>I think you should know you're his favourite worst nightmare  
>D is for...<em>

**O.O**

"That means nothing, moron." Victor said, as Garfield recounted about the emails from Rachael.

"What are you talking about? This totally means something."

"Gar. She blatantly called you a moron. And she didn't even reply to your last email!" Victor replied.

"That can mean anything." Garfield said indignantly. After all, he did NOT want to lose that bet. Before Victor had another chance to talk though, a lanky, pale boy with greasy, messy black hair, dark bags and almost reddish eyes passed by the them. His name was Doug, and from the rumors that were swirling around, he was apparently schizophrenic. He was rambling, as usual, and had on that filthy white jacket he wore every day.

"Walk faster. Walk faster. Do not make eye contact." Garfield hissed in Victor's ears.

"I kinda feel bad for him, don't you?" Victor whispered.

"I feel bad that his stench is polluting the school." Garfield whispered back.

"You're worse than Rachael, you know that man?" Victor sighed, readjusting his backpack straps.

"Psh. Sure. 'Cept everyone likes me." Garfield replied, defending himself.

"...Suuuure. Let's go with that one." Victor laughed as they stopped in front of his locker.

"You're lucky you're my buddy, know that?"

"Buddy? Jeez man, what's wrong with you?" Victor said as he unlocked his green locker.

"You're so funny." Garfield said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Thanks dude." Victor replied, unfazed. On the other side of the school, Rachael was at Kori's locker, staring into the abyss that was her friend's locker. A photo of her, Rachael and their other friends, Jenny and Karen was tacked on to the door of the locker, along with other pictures of her and Rachael over the years. There was one from Halloween eight years ago (Rachael was witch, Kori was an alien) one of them at their first school dance (Rachael looking unhappy as usual and Kori pretending that she wasn't) a picture of them on last year's field trip (Rachael's was soaked from an incident she made Kori swear never to mention again) and the last room a picture of the two (Rachael included) smiling in front of the school. That one was taken during freshman year.

"Something is seriously up." Rachael said as Kori unzipped her backpack.

"While I do agree, I think it would be best if you would stop thinking of it." Kori advised, neatly packing her books into the locker.

"I know it's just...I want to be able to get revenge for once." Rachael said, biting into an apple.

"But what if he isn't up to something?" Kori sighed, closing her locker.

"Impossible. That moron is always up to something." Rachael said, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, I loathe Garfield as much as you do, but he seems as if he's trying to be nice."

"Right. Which means he's up to something." Rachael continued, walking into her classroom. Kori was the one to groan this time at her friend's paranoia.

"You are not getting it!" The upbeat girl said in frustration.

"I think you're not getting it; He's. Up. To. Something." Rachael said slowly, taking her seat.

**O.O**

"You're paranoid." Jenny scoffed. Jenny Johnson was a skinny, pale girl with bright pink, cropped hair. She wasn't one to take shit from anybody, and often intimidated the people she met. Today, she was wearing black turtle neck, purple skinny jeans and black combat boots. She wore pink blush on her face and her eyes were full of mischief.

"No I'm not." Rachael said defensively.

"Look, I never agree with the girl, but Jenny's right. Get over it." Karen said. Karen Beecher was an African American girl who could pass for a model. She wasn't as tall as an Amazonian super model, but she wasn't terribly short. Her curly black hair was held up in a tight bun that fit her face. She was wearing a yellow and black striped shirt, black leggings and loose black boots. Rachael sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Whatever." she said dully as she scribbled on her notebook.

"So...Jenny...how's Wally?" Karen smirked, her brown eyes gleaming.

"Shut up." Jenny said, almost shyly. Rachael nearly gagged on her own vomit. Actions of the 'lovey dovey' sort made her want to hang herself.

"Come on girl, we all know there's something going on between you two." Karen continued. Kori smiled at Jenny as a red blush furiously spread across her face.

"Oh. Wow. Excuse me while I gag." Rachael interrupted, saving Jenny's ass from the embarrassment of her friends.

"Rachael! Are you not okay?" Kori gasped innocently.

"I'm fine. You didn't pick up on my sarcasm." Rachael sighed.

"Oh. Do you wish to accompany us to the mall next weekend?" Kori said, a pleading look in her eyes. Rachael almost wanted to say yes- anything was better than staring a duct taped window for 72 hours- but...she didn't have anymore money to spend at the mall. So, with a grimace, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I have to fix my window." Rachael lied smoothly.

"Ugh. I swear, that dofus is going to end up sending you to the hospital." Jenny said, rolling her bright blue eyes.

"He already has." Rachael reminded her, pointing to the arm she broke when his prank had gone awry in sixth grade.

"Mental ward? Has he sent you to a mental ward yet?" Jenny questioned playfully.

"Let's wait about two weeks and see." Rachael said crossly. To that Jenny laughed, Karen smiled and Kori looked around in a confused fashion. Before Kori could ask them any questions, the bell rang, signaling the start of Rachael, Jenny, Karen and Kori's lunch period. Luckily for Rachael, she didn't share it with Garfield. Grateful for the bell, Rachael quickly scooped up her belongings and rushed out of the classroom, eager to have a few moments to herself. Using her small stature to her advantage, she weaved through the crowds of babbling teenagers, arriving at her locker in only a minute's time. Oblivious to the world around her, she hummed a tune and unlocked her locker.

"Hey Rachael!" a voice that she did not want to hear suddenly said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Dear god. What do you want?" Rachael said through gritted teeth, still facing her locker.

"Just came by to say hi...y'know...like a friend." Garfield said slyly. Rachael quickly whipped her head around.

"First of all, you are under no circumstances my friend. Second of all, I don't know what it is, but you're up to something and I will find out what you're up to, even it if kills me." Rachael hissed. That said, she slammed her locker shut and quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving a very frightened Garfield to think about the words she just said.

Once at the cafeteria, Rachael located the spot where her friends normally sat and walked over, still fuming. Slamming her book bag down, she slid in next to Karen and narrowed her eyes at the door.

"Er...something wrong?"

"Just a douchebag, that's all." Rachael growled, her stomach joining in on her. Just then, Kori and Jenny appeared at the table with lunch trays. Rachael stared hungrily at the food on their plates until Karen snapped her out of it.

"Hey. Do you have lunch today?" Karen whispered.

"Well...no."

"Here." Karen replied, handing her a crumpled five dollar bill. Rachael looked up at her with grateful eyes and stood up from the table.

"Thanks." she whispered back, quickly running to the lunch line. Meanwhile, Garfield sneaked into the cafeteria. He'd told his teacher that he needed to go to the nurse for reasons he wouldn't discuss. After that was done, he had sneaked into the cafeteria. He was determined to win this bet, even if he got himself expelled. Once he spotted Rachael's head, he sped up behind her and tapped the pale girl's shoulders.

"What the fuck? You don't even have lunch this period!" Rachael exclaimed as she paid for her lunch.

"SHHH! No need to curse!" Garfield said, leading her away. She quickly shrugged him off.

"Get your hands off of me!" Rachael hissed.

"Look, I just wanted to...um...pay for your lunch!" he said quickly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I literally just paid for this. What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachael exclaimed.

"Okay, come on. Can't you just be nice to me?" Garfield pleaded in a frustrated tone.

"Be nice to you? Be nice to _you_? Hmm. I suppose this is 'nice' compared to the shit you've done to me." Rachael hissed, picking up plate of food and smothering it into his face. All eyes on them, Rachael walked away calmly while Garfield tried to process what the hell just happened.

**O.O**

**Wow. I just met a fucking miracle on legs. Okay. Enough with the swearing Nat. **

**Oh, by the way, because fan fiction is a dick, you probably couldn't see the email usernames (I can't) **

**Rachael's: rachael'sinferno **

**Garfields: orangeblue2**

**Crazychick1313: Thaknk you very much! I have a feeling Garfield doesn't know what many things are :P **

**I'm a Lover Not a Hater: I'm sorry, what? Sometimes things just pass right over my head, lol. **

**Black rose-raven angel: Many things...like a messy room, even though the movies clearly depict all girls' rooms as pink and organized. Thank you very much! **

**Teentitangirl25: I know, I have a window like that at home :( Anywho, thank you!**

**Bearrose: Appearance shall be made soon! I promise! And he is awesome :) **

**CheessyBeans: Thank you! I usually do too but...I had this song in my head and I thought 'high school, raven, beast boy' and then this happened :) **


	5. The Way It Is

**My birthday is officially in less than a month! Hooray! Oh and another non canon easter egg. Plus some from various books and stuff. Good luck with this one. **

**O.O**

_I wish it was not true  
>But that's the way it is<br>It's not your fault  
>That's the way it is<br>I'm sick of you  
>And that's the way it is<br>And will always be._

**O.O**

"Rachael Michelle Roth! Get down here immediately. Caroline Roth yelled from downstairs. Rachael bit her bottom lip, a little nervous for the scolding she was about to get. Sure, she _did _throw food in his face but he deserved it! Yeah, he broke her window, annoyed her endless. This was in no way her fault.

See the problem with that sentence?

Anyway, still in denial, Rachael sped down the stairs, where he grandmother was tapping her foot impatiently. Her lips were pursed and for the first time ever, she actually looked annoyed.

"Principal Wolve called today. Would you like to explain?" the elderly woman said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"An eye for an eye." Rachael shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Rachael, that is no excuse for what you did. I want you to go over there and apologize." Caroline said sternly. Rachael's mouth gaped open. Apologize? To him nonetheless? Nu-uh. Not happening.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I am not going over there!" Rachael exclaimed, stomping her foot down in protest.

**O.O**

"Sometimes, I really hate you." Rachael muttered as she stood on Garfield's stoop. Almost as soon as her knuckles connected with the door, it opened, revealing a smiling Garfield.

"Oh, hello there Rachael!" he said in an upbeat fashion. She rolled her eyes before exhaling.

"Sorry for throwing food in your face." she sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay!" Garfield said, a little too quickly for Rachael's liking.

"Really? That's it? No blackmailing, no nothing?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Nope. Well, actually..."

"Of course." Rachael said, rolling her electric blue eyes.

"Wellll...I figured that you could help me out with some English stuff, or science. Or whatever. Cuz I'm pretty bad at that."

"Hard to believe." the girl muttered sarcastically.

"Fine. I guess I'll just tell you're grandmother that you never apologized." Garfield said evilly.

"You know, for an idiot, you sure are good at being an evil genius." she said stiffly.

"Thanks, now do we have a deal or what?" the boy said, extending his arm out. Eying it, she took his hand with a sigh and shook her head. Garfield smiled and released her hand before shoving them back into his pockets.

"So...who's this Darwin guy you were talking about?"

"We have a lot to work on." Rachael groaned.

**O.O**

Rachael, Jenny, Karen and Kori were all sitting on Jenny's porch, exchanging bits of gossip they'd heard that day (Johnny's brain cancer was in remission, Noelle went off the deep end and got herself sent to a psych ward, Bonnie exploded something in the science lab, y'know, things like that) Rachael, however, was not talking and instead, fixing Garfield's paper up.

"You're still doing that?" Jenny complained, as Rachael high-lighted something.

"What can I say? This guy's a moron." Rachael replied, rolling her eyes. Karen snorted.

"You're goin' way to easy on him. Moron can't even describe Garfield Logan." she scoffed as Kori nodded.

"Yes. He is most empty headed." the upbeat girl said, flipping through a magazine.

"Well, it's the only way I can keep him from tattling on me, and it could be worse." Rachael shrugged.

"True. But really, who spells 'thesis' wrong?" Jenny shouted, pointing to one of the many high-lighted sections on his paper.

"Garfield Logan, apparently." Karen answered. To that, the girl received laughter from all of her friends, a feeble one from Rachael too.

"So, Jenny...you never finished telling us about Wally." Karen smirked. Jenny's face immediately flushed and she looked away from the group.

"There's nothing to tell." she said quickly.

"Really? Cuz I could've sworn I saw you two by the tree, m-"

"Okay! That's really enough! Besides, why talk about Wally when we could talk about Victor." Jenny retorted. The African American girl didn't seem slightly fazed by it and instead, smiled.

"Sure. We're doing fine! Actually, we're going out next Friday." Karen noted proudly. Jenny's smile faltered and she then turned to Kori, having realized that there was nothing she could say or do that would really affect Karen Beecher.

"Hey, Kori, how's Dick?" Jenny asked, a smile on her face. The tan girl's face turned bright red, a small smile forming on her face.

"Oh. I haven't yet talked to him. I have been to nervous to approach Dick." Kori sighed. Once again, the pink haired girl's smile faltered.

"Hey Rae, how's-"

"No one. You of all people should know that." Rachael replied curtly, not bothering to look up from the papers.

"Oh come on! You gotta like someone!" Karen interjected.

"Please. My relationships with boys are completely platonic." Rachael replied.

"So you're a lesbian."

"That's not what I meant." Rachael said, glaring at Jenny.

"Please, friends, stop doing the badgering of Rachael." Kori said, attempting to keep the peace.

"Nope." Jenny and Karen said in unison.

"How long's it been since your last boyfriend?" Jenny questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"What boyfriend?" Rachael mumbled, refusing to bring up memories of _him_.

"Oh, you know, the one _who_ _broke your heart_?" Karen said, arching her eyebrow.

"I refuse to dwell on thoughts about that one. I've completely eradicated him from my memory, so if you would so kindly stop bring it up, I would appreciate it." Rachael said curtly.

"It wasn't that bad Rachael." Jenny said, rolling her eyes. The thing about Jenny, was that she didn't have an empathy whatsoever, an ability that Rachael always had. If she did have empathy, she wouldn't have said 'It wasn't that bad'. And if she had any brains, she would've shut up right after 'Hey Rae'.

"Really? After he used me, cheated on me and told the whole school about..._everything_, and it _wasn't that bad_? Call me up what you gain some empathy." Rachael said coldly, jumping up from her spot on the porch.

"Oh! Come back! She didn't mean it!" Karen said hopelessly.

"She never does!" Rachael bit back, storming off into the street. She was glad her back was turned, otherwise they would've seen the tears in her eyes. Jenny had pushed her too far today. She'd known about everything _he _did, and yet, she continued to bring it up.

Oh, _him_. He'd seemed so nice at the time. So handsome, so charming, so...perfect. It was right after Arella's funeral, that they met. They'd pretty much hit off and became close friends. He managed to do the impossible and break down the walls that Rachael had built around herself. And one day, they started dating. It was nice; like everything Rachael read in the books. He came by, complimented her and said nothing but good things to the girl. But all good things come to an end. He wanted to do things Rachael didn't. And when she wouldn't comply, he broke up with her and told the entire school body things she hadn't actually done. It was humiliating, to say the least. But what hurt most was the betrayal. And from that day forth, Rachael concluded that all men were vile, nasty creatures with ill intentions.

**O.O**

"Dude, I've got this bet in the bag!" Garfield said with glee as he plopped down on the bed. Right now, the teenager was on the phone with Victor, explaining his latest feat with Rachael. He could practically hear Victor panicking through the phone.

"So she agreed to tutor you? So what? And besides, you had to blackmail her to do that." Victor said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Was he really about to lose this bet?

"That means that I can get closer to her Duh. And you say I'm the moron." said Garfield, with a roll of his eyes.

"Look. You only got 27 days, so good luck." Victor said, hanging up. Garfield shrugged and threw the phone on his bed, a happy smile on his face. If he hadn't been dancing near the window, he wouldn't have noticed a clearly sad looking Rachael walking down the street, papers in her hands. An idea formed in Garfield's head and with a nice smile, he ran out of his door and outside, where Rachael was passing by his house.

"Hey, Rachael! Everything okay?" he said, the sulky girl looking up at him.

"Peachy." she responded dryly.

"Well...if you ever need to talk, I'm right over here." he said, shocking Rachael. Him? Being nice? Was this a prank? What, did he rig up a bucket full of pig's blood to fall on her head once she set foot near him? Okay, now she was being ridiculous.

"I...uh...thanks." she said, arching her eyebrows at him.

"So, you look upset." he continued, pointing out the obvious.

"Me? Upset? You must be delusional." Rachael replied.

"Well, you can tell me about it if you want."

"Yeah. Right. You'd just tell the entire school, like-" Rachael quickly stopped, her eyes widened.

"Like...?"

"No one. Like no one. Good night Garfield." she said quickly, opening her door.

She was too close this time.

**O.O**

**I swear, my computer's processor is extremely slow. Toshiba *insert evil death glare here***

**Erra Fawkes13: Haha, it's okay. Rose and Scorpius, eh? Well, I haven't exactly read any Harry fan fiction, so I dunno. But, as much as they're related to, they aren't aren't Draco and Hermoine! So, understandably, that's a good thing! Anywhos, thanks for the review! **

**I'm a Lover not A Hater: Yes, the little moron :) I wrote that last scene because I adore seeing food get thrown on people. I proposed a food fight on the last day of school but everyone was all 'what if we get expelled, blah blah blah.' Little pansies. Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: S'kay! 1) Well, basically this girl who I got in a fight with has been stalking and harassing me via facebook, deviant art and email. So, seeing as she'd most likely make fun of me for writing fanfic, I created a different dA account and changed my name on this one. Good thing too, because she had her cousin (who by the way, threatened my sister) comment on my profile asking where my new account was. Fucking stalkers. 2) Wheatley is from a game called Portal 2. I dunno know if you played it (I'm assuming you haven't) So here's a little synopsis: Wheatley is kinda like your side kick, trying to help you escape Aperture Labs, and then when he gains control of Aperture he goes mad with power and tries to kill you. Welp, thanks for reviewing! **

**Teentitangirl25: Thanks! In the show, she always seemed albino to me, and lot's of albino kids have purplish eyes, so I decided the closest thing to purple was blue :) Hooray for twisted logic! **

**Black rose- raven angel: High School sucks, even when you're covered in spaghetti. Thanks! The username is derived from two other things though. I only though of their usernames after I thought of mine, lol. Thanks for the review! **


	6. Announcement

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Okay, I just want to apologize sincerely for the lack of update. As you have probably noticed, there's a hurricane heading toward New York right now, which is disappointingly where I live. Tomorrow

I have to evacuate, so the chances of another chapter very soon is slim. Also, I start school in one week, which is going to be very tough this year.

So once again, sorry for the delay.


	7. Australia

**Sorry! Sorry! OH FUCK I'M SORRY! This is really belated, but I was really busy! On another note...can somebody get me into Deathnote? I've been meaning to watch, but I don't know when it's on. Or where to find the first episode for that matter. **

**O.O**

_Been alone since you were twenty-one,  
>You haven't laughed since January,<br>You try and make like this is so much fun,  
>But we know it to be quite contrary.<em>

**O.O**

Ah dodge ball. The bane of every non athletic student's existence. A whistle was held in the coach's mouth, both sides prepared for the storm that was brewing. Even though Rachael proved time and time again that physical activities weren't her strong point, she was always the champion at dodge ball. Being small, cunning and very nimble, she was usually able to bypass any of the flying red dodge balls. Garfield on the other hand was ruthless. He'd pummel people with the damn things till they keeled over and mock died.

"And...GO!" the coach said, blowing her whistle. With that, everyone began picking up the bright red dodge balls and throwing them at the opposing team. Weaving through bigger people, Rachael grabbed a dodge ball and sent it flying toward the other team, knocking one kid down. After a few more grueling minutes of dodging and throwing, only Garfield and Rachael were left on the court. Oh, this was going to be _good_.

"Alright Roth, ready to get beat?" Garfield challenged, as Rachael stood there, arms crossed across her chest. Rolling her eyes, she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"We haven't got all day." she chided, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Fine then. Let the games begin." Garfield said with a twisted smile, throwing the ball at top speed. Yawning with a small smile on her face, she dodged it quickly and threw another ball at him, nearly nicking his shoulder.

"Ha! You missed!" Garfield laughed, pointing his finger at her. During his little gloat, however, Rachael had picked up another ball and pegged it at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"Looks like I win." Rachael said smugly as Garfield fell to the ground.

"What the fu...how did you..?"

"You really shouldn't gloat when I'm within throwing distance." Rachael smiled, walking past him. Victory really was sweet.

**O.O**

Rachael was still on the edge with Jenny, which was why she chose today to go out for lunch. Piling her books into her narrow locker, she grabbed the sweater on the hook and slammed it shut, twenty dollars in her pocket. Thankfully it was sunny outside (when was it not?) and the nearest deli was only a few blocks away. Unfortunately for her, it was also Garfield's free period, something Garfield had been looking forward to all day. He only had 27 more days after all. Slipping through people in the hall way, she made her way to the front door, only to be stopped by the devil himself.

"Hey Rachael! So, I've been thinking about it, and I forgive you for throwing that ball at me Garfield said as the dark haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I never apologized." Rachael said darkly, beginning to walk down the big steps.

"Let's just pretend you did. Anyway, wanna get lunch or something? I wanna make the whole 'bullied you for years' up to you. Kinda of. Not really. Let's just get lunch." Garfield rambled, Rachael growing more impatient.

"How about no, seeing as that apology wasn't even apology. You suck at apologies by the way. Just thought you should know that." Rachael said coldly, walking in the opposite direction of him. Unwilling to let his 27th day go to waste, he sped after that girl, a nervous smile on his face.

"You're right; This time, I'm really sorry. Now come on." he said, grabbing her hands.

"Why do you want to go to lunch so bad with me? What, are you going to spill pig's blood on my head as soon as I walk through the door?" Rachael growled, snatching her hand from the relentless boy.

"You watched Carrie?"

"Read it. Would you answer the question?"

"Carrie was a book? Wow. Never knew that. I don't plan on reading it, but, interesting little fact." Garfield rambled, now distracted.

"Good bye Logan." Rachael said, walking away.

"Huh? Oh wait, come onnnnnnnn. I won't leave you alone till you come with me." he whined.

"If you don't leave me alone, I swear to god, I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine. And I'll have no regrets either." the girl hissed, making Garfield gulp nervously.

"Okay. Okay. I can see why you're hesitant, buuuuuuut, I'm a changed man now," Rachael snickered at 'man' and Garfield shot her a glare.

"I promise, this isn't a joke or anything. Just me, trying to make amends."

"I didn't even know you knew what the word 'amend' meant." Rachael mused, not bothering to give him an answer.

"Well, I'm going to take that vague answer for a 'yes'. Let's go!" Garfield said excitedly, grabbing Rachael's hand. Dragging her down the road, she stumbled to keep up with him, nearly falling until he stopped short.

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped, snatching her hand away and trying to balance herself. Without answering, he pointed to the sign above the store he dragged her to. Subway. Rachael's eyes narrowed.

"Subway. You drag me all the way here for a Subway?" she said flatly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hehe, yeah. I only have five dollars, so you're kinda gonna have to chip in too." he said nervously.

"I don't even know why..." she sighed, face palming.

"Well, come on, I can't hold this door open all day and it's hot."

"It's always hot Logan, we live in California."

"Gee, didn't know that, Roth." he said sarcastically, mocking her deadpan voice.

"Very funny. Y'know what'd be funnier? If I left." she said in that style, turning around.

"Okay no! I take it back! I take it back!" He said. Pursed lips, she stared at the door before finally sighing.

"Pay may back later." she said quietly, stepping through the door. Garfield smiled to himself as Rachael's back was turned. This would be the easiest fifty bucks he ever made.

**O.O**

**Gah! I'm late. And this is short! Sorry, sorry, sorry! But, my writer's block is gone! And I have more time! Surprise! **

**Also, can you guys recooment me god Xbox live games? I just got one and my birthday is next week, so I gotta decide what I want to get. **

**And OHMIGOD SO MANY REVIEWS! Thanks for all the "be safe's"! Nothing too bad happened, but it was extremely nice! **

**Angel-of-Energy: ...Not quite. BUT YOU'LL SEE! And thank you very much, even though I feel guilty about 'if this is even your plot'. Honestly, it isn't. I was watching She's All That. I'm a stupid, plagiarizing duck. **

**Crazynerrd: Thanks! Yeah...the lack of trust is kind of a personal experience. **

**I'm a Lover Not a Hater: The wrath will be worse then Android Hell. But you probably don't get the reference so I'll stop referencing Portal. Anywho, thank you very much! **

**Polar-Purple: Lol, thanks. Trust me, I am a girl. I may not act like one, nor dress like one, but I sure as hell function like one. TMI. Sorry! For the shortness! It's 12 as I'm writing this and I have school tomorrow! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Answer: No. :( Toshibas are like freaking Dells. Or HPs. Or anything that isn't a Mac. Okay, answering time. **

**1)Yes. Haven't read the final book yet though.**

**2)Don't read much HP fanfic, so I'm just gonna trust your opinion on this one.**

**3)Terra's not acutually gonna be here till later, so hold off on the torches. **

**4)Hooray!**

**5)Indeed. **

**Bye! And Thanks! **

**Black rose-raven angel: Perhaps both would be (as my sister says) apro-pro. And thank you! The hurricane turned into a tropical storm, so everything turned out fine :) Actually had me worried for while though. Soon as I heard '1 Already Dead' I started packing. **

**Rebekahblue42: Thank you! **

**Lpwriter4life: Yes. Because I'm terrible at capturing people's personalities. :( Thanks anyway! **

**Sookdeo: Thank you very much! Au can be refreshing every once in a while :) And yes, She's All That, FTW. But seriously, everything turned out fine. Very little damage. Thanks for the thoughts :) **

**Rotating Owl: Sorry! Sorry for the lack of update on my part! It was very nice of you to review and offer ideas and such! Thank you very much! For the thoughts too!**

**Skateboarding4life: Thank you :) **

**cookie-chan05- Thank you! Everything went better than expected :) It was Irene, but I wish it could've been Natalie, so I could be like 'Wassup bitches, hurrican Natalie in the house. Yo.' Okay. I'll never do that again. I promise. **

**The Cretin: Thank you very much! Oh Miracle Whip, won't you make sense to me? Classes have been a little...hard for me too. I'm planning on elaborating on Gar's backstory too, cuz right now he's as flat as my former friend's chest. Ouch. Lame pun. And thank you for the thoughts! The power was only out for a a day, a few screens cracked and lots of branches fell down, but no real damage was done. Hooray! **

**Jay-JayHeaven0115: Thank you very much! Everything was fine, but thank you for the thoughts! **

**Crazychick1313: Thank you very much! **


	8. Blister In the Sun

**Oh. Hai there. Remember me? The liar author who said she would update more often? I'm sorry. I really am. **

**O.O**

**O.O**

"And that is why I don't eat meat." Garfield said proudly as Rachael rubbed her temples in annoyance. Barely ten minutes with the guy and she was already getting a headache.

"That's an incredibly stupid reason." Rachael replied flatly, picking at the sandwich in front of her. The boy gave her a hurt glance and she rolled her eyes.

"What? How?"

"Think about it; you stopped eating meat to defy your parents. Just let that sink in for a moment." Rachael returned coolly. For a second, an annoyed look crossed Garfield's face. However, a split second later, it was replaced by a cheeky smile. Rolling her eyes, Rachael wiped her hands on the paper napkins she had gathered.

"Can I leave now? I don't want to be late for my class." she said flatly.

"You never want to be late for anything."

"You shouldn't want to. Obviously." Rachael replied, rolling her eyes. Garfield raised his arms in defeat.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." He said passively, surprising the dark girl. She would have expected a bigger fuss from him. Hm. Odd, very odd. But, instead of complaining about the silence, she happily grabbed her jacket and slipped through the door, Garfield close behind her.

"So...about that tutoring thing..." he began, leading Rachael to roll her eyes.

"Of course."

"Well, when do you plan on coming over? Apparently, I'm failing English." Garfield said. To that, Rachael stopped in her tracks.

"Wait. How the hell are you failing English? It's your damn language for god's sake!" she demanded, squinting her eyes.

"I dunno! I guess I really don't care about 'pronouns' and 'verbs' or whatever." He responded, wiggling his hands in the air for exaggeration.

"You just used a freaking verb, Logan." Rachael said sternly, trying to control her rage.

"That's just it; when am I gonna need to know when I use a verb?" Garfield said simply, rolling his eyes.

"You've got to kidding me." she scoffed, pressing her bag into her shoulder.

"Well, whatever, when can you come over?" Garfield pressed, raising suspicion in Rachael.

"Are you sure there's not going to be a bucket of pig's blood rigged to fall on my head once I step through that door?" Rachael questioned, raising her eyebrow. The lanky boy groaned and nodded.

"Come on. I'm a man now-don't you dare give me that look!- and I promise; no pig's blood."

**O.O.**

This was bad. Very, very bad. Somehow, that little moron had convinced Rachael to tutor him after school. Victor knew that his chances of winning know, were severely dampened. On the phone with him was Garfield, who was boasting about his latest conquest with the dark haired girl.

"How did you even manage to do that man?" Victor exclaimed in shock once he heard the news. Whatever he had done, he was starting to wrap Rachael around his little finger. But Victor refused to let his fifty bucks go to Garfield. Refused.

"Dude. She's probably only doing it cuz you blackmailed her." Victor said, hiding the nervousness in his voice.

"No! We went to lunch an' everything!"

"Who paid?"

"...she did, but that means NOTHING man!" Garfield returned over the phone quickly. Victor smiled to himself. All he had to do was keep pressing the little guy...

"Well, look at that. You just gave her another reason to hate you!" There was silence over the phone, followed by a loud crash. Pressing mute, Victor laughed manically, enjoying the feeling of triumph.

"I'm gonna have to call you back...Accidentally broke something." Garfield said, clicking END before Victor could even say good bye. No harm done, in fact, you could say Victor was helping Rachael out. After all, if Garfield lost the bet, the poor girl's heart wouldn't have to be broken. Victor did feel a little remorse every time he thought of that. It wasn't like someone wasn't getting hurt in the process- Rachael Roth definitely was. The girl had it hard enough at school as it is, imagine having your heart stomped on by one of the seemingly popular guys at school. That'd be like, incinerator painful. But hey, fifty bucks is fifty bucks.

**O.O**

"Adjectives are...?"

"I dunno...nouns?" Garfield said, honestly struggling. Rachael sighed and shook her head.

"No. Adjectives are what describe nouns."

"What the fuck?"

"Cursing's not cool, Logan." Rachael said mockingly.

"Neither are you."

"Well, at least we now know you can properly form sentences." Rachael replied dryly.

"Oh, nice one. No, not really. In case you couldn't read my sarcasm."

"Thanks. Flew right over my head.." she countered with a a roll of her eyes. Tapping his pencil rapidly, Garfield stared down at the paper as if staring at it long enough would make him understand. Unfortunately, this is not Disney movie, and such knowledge cannot be attained by simply staring at a page all night.

"Wow. This is completely and utterly useless. You seem to not be able to retain anything." Rachael pointed out, after a few minutes of frustrated silence.

**O.O**

**Oh. Hi there. I'm...I'm really sorry. **


End file.
